


[ART] Safe and Sound

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, I do not know how to draw children and it shows, Kid-fic, LGBTQ Themes, So they're probably teenagers in this instead, Trans Character, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Art for sadpendragon's ficThe safest place is in her arms





	[ART] Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The safest place is in her arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313677) by [sadpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon). 



> Art for the [Pendragons & Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Once again, so sorry it's late, but HERE WE ARE :D
> 
> Now, I kinda tried to draw them as children but...it didn't turn out quite like that??  
> So maybe this is several years later, the two of them remembering that Christmas so long before

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: <https://the-arting-ace.tumblr.com/post/183325826223/late-art-for-pendragonsandco-winterholidays-fest>
> 
> Huion Q11K  
> Photoshop Elements 10


End file.
